Acute, infectious diarrhoea is a leading cause of disease and death in many areas of the world. In developing countries, the impact of diarrhoeal disease is staggering. For Asia, Africa and Latin America, it has been estimated that there are between 3-4 billion cases of diarrhoea each year and of those cases about 5-10 million result in death (Walsh, J. A. et al.: N. Engl. J. Med., 301:967-974 (1979)).
Rotaviruses have been recognised as one of the most important causes of severe diarrhoea in infants and young children (Estes, M. K. Rotaviruses and Their Replication in Fields Virology, Third Edition, edited by Fields et al., Raven Publishers, Philadelphia, 1996). It is estimated that rotavirus disease is responsible for over one million deaths annually. Rotavirus-induced illness most commonly affects children between 6 and 24 months of age, and the peak prevalence of the disease generally occurs during the cooler months in temperate climates, and year-round in tropical areas. Rotaviruses are typically transmitted from person to person by the faecal-oral route with an incubation period of from about 1 to about 3 days. Unlike infection in the 6-month to 24-month age group, neonates are generally asymptomatic or have only mild disease. In contrast to the severe disease normally encountered in young children, most adults are protected as a result of previous rotavirus infection so most adult infections are mild or asymptomatic (Offit, P. A. et al. Comp. Ther., 8(8):21-26, 1982).
Rotaviruses are generally spherical, and their name is derived from their distinctive outer and inner or double-shelled capsid structure. Typically, the double-shelled capsid structure of a rotavirus surrounds an inner protein shell or core that contains the genome. The genome of a rotavirus is composed of 11 segments of double-stranded RNA which encode at least 11 distinct viral proteins. Two of these viral proteins designated as VP4 and VP7 are arranged on the exterior of the double-shelled capsid structure. The inner capsid of the rotavirus presents one protein, which is the rotavirus protein designated VP6. The relative importance of these three particular rotaviral proteins in eliciting the immune response that follows rotavirus infection is not yet clear. Nevertheless, the VP6 protein determines the group and subgroup antigen, and VP4 and VP7 proteins are the determinants of serotype specificity.
To date, at least 14 rotavirus G serotypes and 11 rotavirus P serotypes have been identified (Linhares A. C. & Bresse J. S., Pan. Am. J. Publ. Health 2000, 9, 305-330). Among these, 10 G serotypes and 6 P serotypes have been identified among the human rotavirus.
VP7 protein is a 38,000 MW glycoprotein (34,000 MW when non-glycosylated) which is the translational product of genomic segment 7, 8 or 9, depending on the strain. This protein stimulates formation of the neutralising antibody following rotavirus infection. VP4 protein is a non-glycosylated protein of approximately 88,000 MW which is the translational product of genomic segment 4. This protein also stimulates neutralising antibody following rotavirus infection.
Since VP4 and VP7 proteins are the viral proteins against which neutralising antibodies are directed, they are believed to be prime candidates for development of rotavirus vaccines, affording protection against rotavirus illness.
Natural rotavirus infection during early childhood is known to elicit protective immunity. A live attenuated rotavirus vaccine is thus highly desirable. Preferably this should be an oral vaccine, as this is the natural route of infection of the virus.
Early vaccine development for preventing rotavirus infections began in the 1970s after the discovery of the virus. Initially, attenuated strains from animals and humans were studied and had mixed or disappointing results. More recent efforts have focused on human-animal reassortants that have been more successful.
A rotavirus strain known as 89-12 has been described by Ward; see U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,773 and Bernstein, D. L. et al, Vaccine, 16 (4), 381-387, 1998. The 89-12 strain was isolated from a stool specimen collected from a 14 month-old child with natural rotavirus illness in 1988. According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,773 the HRV 89-12 human rotavirus was then culture-adapted by 2 passages in primary African Green Monkey Kidney (AGMK) cells and 4 passages in MA-104 cells as described by Ward in J. Clin. Microbiol., 19, 748-753, 1984. It was then plaque purified 3 times in MA-104 cells (to passage 9) and grown after 2 additional passages in these cells. One additional passage was made (passage 12) for deposition with the ATCC under the accession number ATCC VR 2272. The deposited strain is known as 89-12C2.
The 1998 paper in Vaccine by Bernstein et al is referred to below as the Vaccine (1998) paper. The paper describes the safety and immunogenicity of an orally administered live human rotavirus vaccine candidate. This vaccine was obtained from strain 89-12, attenuated by passaging without plaque purification 26 times in primary AGMK cells and then another 7 times in an established AGMK cell line (33 passages in total).
Hereinafter the aforesaid material which has been serially passaged 26 times will be referred to as P26 and the material which has been serially passaged 33 times will be referred to as P33. In general, rotavirus derived by passaging 89-12 n times will be referred to as Pn.
In the examples which follow the P33 material was passaged a further 5 times on Vero cells. This is referred to as P38.
The P26 and P33 isolates described in the Vaccine (1998) paper were not deposited in a culture collection, nor were they analysed to establish their genetic characterisation.
It has now been found that the P26 population described in the literature comprises a mixture of variants. This has been established by genetic characterisation as described hereinbelow (see examples). P26 is therefore not a reliably consistent population for further passages, in particular for the production of vaccine lots. Similarly, P33 comprises a mixture of variants and is not reliably consistent for the production of vaccine lots.
It has been found that the P26 material is a mixture of at least three VP4 gene variants. P33 and P38 are similarly a mixture of two variants. These variants appear to be antigenically different, in terms of neutralising epitopes, to the 89-12C2 strain deposited at the ATCC when evaluating the neutralizing antibody titers of sera from infants vaccinated with P33 against these variants.
Furthermore it has been found that when the P33 material is administered to infants, two identified variants are replicated and excreted. Of 100 vaccinated infants, only 2 showed signs of gastro-enteritis due to rotavirus infection, while 20% of a placebo group were infected. These findings suggest that the identified variants are associated with protection from rotavirus disease.
WO 0112797 discloses a method of separating rotavirus variants and an improved live attenuated rotavirus vaccine derived from a cloned (homogeneous) human rotavirus strain. Also disclosed is an attenuated rotavirus population (isolate), characterised in that it comprises a single variant or substantially a single variant, said variant defined by the nucleotide sequence encoding at least one of the major viral proteins designated as VP4 and VP7. Protective efficacy of such an oral attenuated human rotavirus vaccine against G9 heterologous strain has been reported in Latin American infants (Perez et al. 42nd Interscience Conference on Antimicrobial Agents and Chemotherapy (ICAAC 2002) 27-30 Sep. 2002, San Diego). The whole contents of WO0112797 are herein incorporated by reference.